The invention relates to a harvesting machine, especially to a self-propelled pick-up chopper for picking up and chopping corn, wilted grass, green feed and other similar harvested material with a feeder housing, which can be driven, has supplying elements and can be transferred from a swiveled-in operating position about an axle into a swiveled-up maintenance position.
Harvesting machines of the aforementioned type are known in various developments. Such machines, especially also self-propelled pick-up choppers, have been developed in recent years into high performance machines, which are used for mowing and for harvesting corn, as well as increasingly for chopping wilted material, hay, straw and similar harvested material. For this purpose, a pick-up, a corn dentition or a different attachment is disposed ahead of the feeder housing.
In order to be able to perform maintenance work on the chopping aggregate, which is disposed after the feeder housing, especially when the attachments are dismantled, it is known that the feeder housing can be constructed hinged and with quick-release fittings, for example, in order to have quick access to a knife drum and counter knife edge for maintenance purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a harvesting machine of the type named above so that a chopping aggregate, disposed after the feeder housing, is accessible quickly and easily.
For accomplishing this objective, the harvesting machine of the above-mentioned type is distinguished owing to the fact that the feeder housing can be swung out of the way forward towards the ground in the driving direction about an essentially horizontal axle, which is aligned transversely to the traveling direction of the harvesting machine and that the supplying elements of the feeder housing can be driven over a drive shaft, which can be swiveled regionally in the same direction with the feeder housing and is constructed telescope-like regionally.
With that, a harvesting machine is made available, for which the feeder housing can be swung up for maintenance work at the chopper aggregate without requiring the drive shaft or shafts of supplying elements of the feeder housing to be dismantled since, due to its special configuration and arrangement, the drive shaft can follow this swinging out of the way motion of the feeder housing. For this purpose, a region of the drive shaft is swung out of the way in the same direction with a regional change in the length of the telescopic drive shaft region. The feeder housing can therefore be swung up with only a few manipulations and, with that, exceedingly quickly, so that downtimes of the harvesting machine are reduced significantly.
Preferably, the telescopic region of the drive shaft between the region of the drive shaft, which can be swiveled in the same direction as the feeder housing, and the hinged connection of the drive shaft to the harvesting machine are provided so that the pivotable region of the drive shaft engages the feeder housing and is constructed with an unvarying length up to the swiveling axle of the pivotable region of the drive shaft. This swiveling axle is provided so that it is located as close as possible to the folding axle of the feeder housing. For this purpose, this swiveling axle need not be aligned coaxially with the folding axle of the feeder housing, depending on the position of the drive shaft. A swiveling in the same direction as the feeder housing or the corresponding swinging out of the way in the same direction can also be carried out if this swiveling axle of the drive shaft, which can be swiveled in the same direction, is placed in a region, which is located so close to the folding axle of the feeder housing, that the swiveling axle is aligned almost parallel to the folding axle or aligned to the latter at an acute angle, whether it be in front of or behind the folding axle in the driving direction or above or slightly below this folding axle. In this connection, it is important that the swiveling axle be located so close to the folding axle of the feeder housing, that the swiveling of the pivotable region of the drive shaft in the same direction can be carried out without the need for dismantling the drive shaft. Moreover, the driving connection is maintained when the driving mechanism is switched off.
The telescopic region of the drive shaft can also be fashioned by drive shaft elements, such as rod elements, which freely engage one another and can reliably transfer the rotational movement for the supplying elements. These can, for example, be square or oval elements.
Further advantageous developments of the invention arise out of the following description and the accompanying drawings.